Reno X Reader Lemon
by SteampunkAngel
Summary: You think Reno invited you to play video games but he has something else on his mind.


Reno X Reader: Lemon

Reno jumped to his feet as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He invited you over to his place, telling you that you would play some video games together, though he was planning on something very different. As he walked over to the door, his cock throbbing painfully, trapped in his tight pants.

"Hey, Reno!" you greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi!" he replied, opening the door wider to let you in. You happily skipped inside, looking around; you've never been in his apartment. The redhead closed the front door, turning to you and noticing your cute butt. Only the mere sight of it made Reno horny as hell. He licked his lips unconsciously, then snapped out of his fantasies and spoke up, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm excited to spend the evening with you!" you chirped.

"_I bet you are, my little sex kitten,"_ he chuckled in his mind.

"Shall we?" the Turk asked, walking towards you before noticing how dark it actually was outside. You nodded, smiling sweetly. Since it was your first time at his place, you didn't know the way, so you let him lead. He strolled through his flat, rounding a corner, you by his side. Reno opened a door and nudged you in, following behind.

You glanced at the room, spotting a bed, desk and some other minor furniture, realizing it wasn't the correct one. You heard the lock click behind you and turned around, seeing Reno, blocking the shut door with an evil smirk across his face.

"Reno? What's go-" but before you could finish, your breath was knocked out of you as the redhead tackled you and threw you on the bed. He quickly climbed on top and sat down on your waist, preventing you from escaping. You opened your mouth to yell at him, but before you could, he attacked your neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. You tried your best to hold in your moans, although it felt kinda good. The Turk then moved to unzip your black hoodie, revealing a white, lacy bra.

"Good underwear choice." he grinned, making you blush at that remark. You gasped as he practically ripped off the bra and started sucking on your nipple, while playing with the other.

"Reno… stop!" you groaned angrily, blushing an even darker shade of red. He pulled away, hopped off your waist and slid down your shorts along with your matching, white panties.

"Stop? You're soaked and your nipples are hard! Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, smirking as he continued to play with one of your breasts. You hesitated, turning your head away, "Yes."

"_We'll see about __**that**__!"_ he thought, smiling evilly. Reno attacked your nipple again, this time swirling his tongue around it, finally earning a moan he's been waiting for. Then he slid his tongue down your stomach and licked your clit, sucking on it slightly. You moaned again, making his smirk glow.

Roughly pushing his head away, you climbed on top and gently bit his ear, growling, "Now it's _my_ turn!"

You sucked on his neck, finding his sweet spot immediately, hearing a soft groan. He gasped softly as your hands rubbed his growing erection through his pants. Reno quickly took off his green T-shirt and the action continued. You dove down, catching the zipper of his jeans with your teeth and dragging it down. You started to lick the redhead's cock through his boxers while he panted and moaned. You paused quickly to take off his jeans and underwear before diving down again.

Staring at his giant member, you poked it gently and he squirmed. You gave it an experimental lick on the shaft, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"(N-name)…" he groaned, then gasped as you sucked on the head, tasting the pre-cum. You took more and more of him in your mouth, making him moan with pleasure and lust. The redhead prolonged his moan as you started to bob your head, licking here and there. You sped up, the sound of the noise in your throat vibrating against Reno's shaft.

"So… close…" he breathed, his hands snaking into your hair. Hearing that, you deep-throated his cock, tasting hot, thick liquid as a hiss escaped the Turk's lips. You greedily swallowed and looked up at his pleasure-filled eyes, panting softly. You smiled at him, licking your lips clean," You taste sooo good," you mused.

At that, Reno completely lost it. With an animalistic growl, he harshly pushed you down on the sheets and spread your legs. But before he could do anything else, you stopped his movements with your hands pressed against his rapidly moving chest.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked surprised, looking down at you. You turned your head away in embarrassment, trying to cover your blush with one palm.

"I've… never done this before…" you said bashfully, still refusing to look him in the eye. He blinked then smiled in understanding, leaning close to your ear.

"I'll be really gentle but it's gonna hurt." he whispered and licked behind your ear. You nodded sheepishly, your eyes darting to meet his. He gave you a short kiss before positioning himself at your entrance and thrusting in. You gave a howl of pain, wrapping your hands around him and digging your nails into the Turk's back. Reno tried to stay as still as possible as he pressed feather-light kisses all over your face and chest.

After a few moments, the pain died down and you gave a small nod, signalling him to move. He pulled out of you until only the tip was inside and thrust back in, moaning really loud. Your walls were literally crushing the size of his cock.

"So… tight…" he mewled, picking up the speed as your moans got louder.

"Renooo… please, faster!" your breathing was heavy with lust as pleasure filled your every vein. He complied without hesitation, thrusting in harder, deeper and faster until he hit your prostate, making you cry out in pleasure.

"RENO, AGAIN!" you pleaded, already feeling like you were going to cum. He kept the same position, hitting your sweet spot again and again, each time earning a loud moan. Panting and knowing he was very close, the redhead collided with you again as you both came, screaming each others names. He slid out and slumped beside you, panting heavily. You pulled him into a hungry kiss, snaking your tongue around his and rubbing them together. You broke the kiss as a thin string of spit connected your mouths.

"I love you," you murmured and pressed your body against his.

"I love you too… so much." he replied, smiling and pulling you into a tight, warm hug before you both fell into a wonderful sleep.

Thanks for reading! ^^ Be sure to review!


End file.
